


The Desolate Trainyard

by Sadistic_Brit



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Brit/pseuds/Sadistic_Brit
Summary: A rough story, hasn't been edited so it's pretty *bleh*





	The Desolate Trainyard

I limped along the railway line, droplets of blood falling from my leg and arm, making me wince. The sanctity of a street lamp was near, I just needed to push myself harder and push myself further, just push a little further. I clumsily ran along the lines, another unseen entity lacerated my leg, piercing an artery and making me let out a guttural scream as I fell to the ground. As I lay in the dirt the ever-present taunting from the two grew louder, only snippets of the conversation were discernible to me though. "Don't kill them yet, Brother." and "I want to play with them more." were ones that jumped out at me, somehow forcing me back to my feet in spite of the pain. I limped more sluggishly now, I was practically dragging my leg behind me as more and more gashes formed from the seemingly invisible blades. Blood seeped from my wounds, trickling to the cold concrete beneath me, I was bleeding like a stuck pig, but I had made it. Limping through the abandoned train station I began to hear their calls echo, they reverberated along the decadent walls of the collapsing structure and the tracks where trains once rode. This was not the hallowed land the light had promised, this was a mockery of my faith, the definitive absence of my salvation. They called my name and taunted me, telling me everything they planned to do, describing every little intricacy of their scheme. Blood yet again spurted from my wounded artery, I faltered as I began leaning against the station walls, my singed hand burning as it touched them. These were my battle scars, a 'gift' the two had called it and a constant reminder of my fate if I didn't get away. My vision was hazy but I kept pushing myself, it darkened and formed spots that obfuscated my view, if I could just keep going I would... I blacked out. I awakened some time later, I was held down by steel restraints, I began to struggle against them before a dark yet familiar voice stifled the act "Looks like our latest plaything's finally up. Now we can really enjoy ourselves."


End file.
